odifandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Scouts
The Animal Scouts Club (Animal Scouts for short) was a website created by Iyana following the success of Ashley's site, Purple Turkey Fan Club. Animal Scouts was a huge step up from PTFC because of the more advanced features available with Weebly, the website builder used. The main purpose of Animal Scouts was to teach about animals and to stop animal cruelty. Invention Contents Animal Scouts had 26 pages total available from it's main directory. In order, they were: Home: The main hub for the site. It featured advertisements for other areas of the site, a website satisfaction poll, animal tips, a guest book (no longer active) and a music player (no longer active). Contact: A simple contact box that would send messages directly to Iyana's email. News: A page designed to put current animal-related news (presumably). It was left blank with just one line of text that says "No news :(". Blog: The place where actual animal news was. The only blog post was about new ancient species discovered below the Great Barrier Reef. The comments underneath the article were mostly unrelated. They included Iyana and Hannah discussing The Great Trial of 2010 and if being emo was a bad thing. Animal Scouts: A list of the Animal Scouts members with links to contact them. It links to a page called "Join Us" where you take a quiz to see how much you love animals (to make sure you're not a punk-hole) and a box to submit your personal information. You can only join the club if you are approved by Iyana. Animals: Pictures, videos and information on "the animal of the month". MORE Animals!: '''A list of pictures and facts about other animals. It also had an offer to sign up for the Animal Scouts' online animal class. It was supposed to be a free class via email with assignments. Unfortunately the Animal Scouts never went through with it. '''Animal Scrapbook: A page that was planned on having pictures from Iyana's future camping trips and outings in the wild. It also included animal graphics/gifs and two pictures of Iyana's dog, Cici. Animal Support Group (A.S.G.): A support group for kids (like Iyana) to help animal shelters. The Animal Scouts were going to sell things to earn money for animal shelters. These items included: animal bead keychains, Animal Scouts t-shirts, custom stuffed animals (from the kids in sewing class), animal Silly Bandz and Jenni's future book about wolves. Animal Help: A contact box to "ask the expert" any questions about animals. Photos: A photo gallery of pictures of animals most likely found on Google. MORE Photos!: Same concept as 'Photos'. Jello Gallery: A collection of Google animal pictures that jiggle and can be further distorted by moving your mouse over them. "Animal Pitures that move like blocks of Jello!!!" - Iyana. Chat Room: A simple chat box widget (now disabled) for chatting with friends in real time. Also some random vegetarian propaganda images for some reason. Forums: A forum widget filled with a few posts written by Iyana. There's also an unrelated poll about which famous singer has the worst fans at the bottom of the page. "The forum is used sort of like an article maker. Make articles and send stories; about animals, the latest news, or whatever! Anything really." - Iyana Videos: A collection of animal related YouTube videos, some with comments by Iyana written underneath. Featured the famous "Rock 'n' Dog" music video. MORE videos: Just two more animal videos. AnimalTube: 'Two widgets labeled "Animal Slideshow" and "Funny Animal Videos" (now disabled). ''"This page is just like the video pages, but in different types of catagories but dont worry, we will have more soon! Contact us if you have any good ideas, and you can get 10 points!" - Iyana '''Events: A calendar, some flashy holiday countdowns, current weather (now disabled) and some other things. Polls: Some Polldaddy.com-based polls about animals. Virtual Pets: A couple of interactive Flash animals by bunnyhero labs. Quizzes: Quibblo.com-based quizzes about various things including Spongebob, vampires, being emo and of course, animals. Recycling: A description and link to Iyana's other website "Operation Go Green". Contest: Some riddles worth "points" if you solve them. Webshow!: A casting call for The Animal Scouts Club's new web show: Happy Bunny. A trailer for the show was featured below. Untitle: A blank page. Screenshots Animal scouts home.png|Home Animal scouts scrapbook.png|Animal Scrapbook Animal scouts forum.png|Forums Animal scouts polls.png|Polls Animal scouts quiz.png|Quizzes Animal scouts contest.png|Contest Category:Websites